En el parque de diversiones
by JaviiGomez
Summary: One shot. Sawako se pierde en el parque de diversiones! Quien podré salvarla!


_De Kimi Ni Todoke para Lili Martinez._

En el Parque de diversiones

Era un sábado en la noche y ya estaba oscuro. Sako, Ayane y Chiz se encontraban en un Parque de diversiones que habían instalado en la ciudad. Las luces e los juegos alumbraban todo el lugar, los gritos de los niños emocionados se escuchaban por todas partes, al igual que el olor a cabritas.

Las tres esperaban en una fila para subirse a una de las atracciones del lugar.

-¡Falta mucho!-Gritó Chizu apoyándose en el hombro de Sawako.

-Si, y falta mucho-Dijo Sawako asomándose de la fila para ver hacia a delante-, demaciado.

-¡La guata me ruge!-Dijo Chizu dramáticamente.

-¿Y si vamos a buscar algo de comida?-Dijo Ayane uniendose a la conversación.

-Si, que buena idea. Vamos-Las dos empezarona caminar, pero Sawako las detuvo.

-Oigan-Las dos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla-. Si nos vamos perderemos nuestros puestos en la fila.

-Oh, cierto-Dijo Ayene-. Tengo una idea. Quédate aquí y nosotras vamos a comprar, no nos demoramos-. Sawako asintió.

Ya había pasado harto tiempo y no llegaban, Sawako las esperaba y la fila no avanzaba mucho.

-Señores, señoras, niños y niñas-Dijo quien se encargaba del juego-. Lo siento mucho, pero la atracción ha tenido problemas técnicos y no podrá seguir funsionando-. Dijo con voz firme. Todos empezaron a gritarle cosas como: _"¡Y para eso gastamos nuestro tiempo! ¡Nunca mas vengo aquuí! Pasé mas de una hora esperando…" _y otras cosas más.

Sawako no dijo palabra alguna y como todos se iban, ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Decició ir donde estaban Ayane y Chizu. Las buscó y no las encontraba, ya no se encontraban en la tienda de comida y Sawako siguió buscando. Peor llegó a un punto en el que no sabía donde estaba… Se había perdido totalmente. Empezó a caminar si rumbo tratando de pensar donde podrían estar.

-Eso es, las voy a llamar- Dijo Sawako para sus adentros. Metió la mano a su cartera y sacó su celular, lo abrió dispuesta a marcar rápidamente el numero de cualquiera de las dos. Pero tuvo un problema, la bateria de su celular se había agotado. Empezó a caminar con mucho pánico ya que era la primera vez que venía a un Parque de diversiones, y no solo eso, era la primera vez que se perdía y quedaba totalmente sola.

Sawako choquó con alguien debido a que miraba hacia al piso. Alzo la cabeza y se sorprendió.

-¡Kazehaya-kun!-Dijo sorprendida. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a Kazehaya dándole un fuerte apretón. Sawako estaba aterrada, pero a la vez totalmente feliz por habere encontrado a su NOVIO.

Kazehaya estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Que… Que pasa- dijo con la cara como un tomate.

Sawako alzó la vista.

-Me… me perdí y no encuentro a Ayane y Chizu. Y yo… yo estaba muy asustada, nunca me había perdido-dijo entre lágrimas.

Kazehaya cambio totalmente su tono de piel a uno normal y sonrió tiernamente. Se separó de ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de Sawako. Kazehaya había dejado su nerviosismo por el repentino abrazo, porque pudo comprender lo aterrada que se encontraba Sawako, lo podía sentir.

-Tranquila-Los dos se miraban atentamente. Sawako con los ojos totalmente inundados en lágrimas y Kazehaya mostraba total procupación-. Ahora estas conmigo, ya no estas perdida.¿Te parece que nos vayamos a divertir para subirte de ánimo? No me gusta verte así-. Sawako asintió y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso con el que se empezó a secar las lágrimas.

Los dos iban caminando uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano. Para ellos todo era perfecto y estaban muy nerviosos. Sawako estaba observando a Kazehaya mientras caminaban, pero se sonrojó mucho y decidió apartar la vista. Cuando apartó su vista, recallo en un stand que de premio tenían a un perrito identico a Maru-chan.

-Kazehaya-kun-Dijo Sawako-, mira-Sawako apuntó al perrito y Kazehaya tambien pudo divisarlo-. ¡Es igual a Maru-chan!

Kazehaya se dirigió al Stand sin decir una palabra. El stand estaba vació, a ecsepción del que trabajaba ahí.

-Hola, como se juega esto-dijo mientras le pasaba la plata al trabajador.

-Tiene que derrivar las latas. Si las derriva todas, se llevará el perro gigante y si no puede, se le dará un premio de consolación-Dijo apuntando a cosas pequeñas de plastico y duces masticables.

-Muy bien- Kazehaya se concentró totalmente y Sawako lo miraba. Pasaron minutos intentando e intentando, el gastaba su plata sin pensarlo.

-Kazehaya-kun, no sigas, gastarás todo tu dinero-. Dijo Sawako tocándole la espalda.

-No puedo, es mi deber de novio darte el peluche que quieres- Dijo en un tono firme. Sawako se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo. En cinco segundos, mientras pasaba todo esto, Kazehaya tiró la bola y le dio a todos los tarros. Seguramente haber dicho eso le dio valor y fuerza.

-Lo felicito. Se ha ganado el perro gigante-dijo el que atendía el Stand-. Tome-. Le pasó el peluche a Kazehaya.

Kazehaya dio las gracias y se volteó para entregarselo a Sawako.

-Sawako-chan, esto es para ti-dijo sonrojado extendiéndo sus brazos con el perro hacia Sawako.

Sawako lol recibió.

-Muchas gracias-dijo encantada, no podía estar mas feliz. Se lo puso bajo un brazo y con la mano libre, tomó la de Kazehaya-. Mientras jugabas, vi un juego que me llamó mucho la atención-. Kazehaya la miró-. Es uno que gira… Como se llamaba…

-¿La Ruleta de la fortuna?-Dijo mirando atentamente a su novia.

-¡Si! Esa.

Los dos ya estaban en Ruleta de la fortuna sentados el uno al otro con un cinturón puesto que los cubría a los dos. La mmáquina empezó a girar.

Kazehaya notó algo raro en Sawako.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

-No… no es nada-dijo entrecortado y aterrada. La ruleta empezó a subir aún mas. La "canasta" donde estaban sentados, se balanseaba y eso la ponía aún mas nerviosa.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Preguntó Kazehaya compresivamente.

La ruleta se detuvo y ellos quedaron en la cima. La "canasta" en la que estaban se balanceaba aún mas.

-¡Eso parece!-Gritó aterrada y se aferró a Kazehaya.

-Tranquila, si llega a pasar algo, yo te protegeré-dijo comprensivamente-. ¿Alguna ves ta habías subido a uno de estos juegos?-Preguntó.

-Nunca-dijo sin soltarlo-. Es mi primera vez.

Kazehaya sonrio tiernamente.

-Todo está bien. No te preocupes- Dijo rodeándola con los brazos. El juego empezó a descender.


End file.
